Shut Up And Dance With Me
by CaptainBellarkeSwan
Summary: Killian and Emma go on a date. CS fluff with picnic dates, decorated Jolly Roger, not-so-Granny Granny's takeaway, and a dance under the moonlight in each other's arms.
1. Chapter 1

**This has been sitting in my files for a while now (by that I meant like almost two months) so I decided to continue it because I just had a spur of inspiration. I hope you guys enjoy this :)**

* * *

Killian walked up the stairs leading to Swan's place. He watched the basket hanging on his hook, carefully lifting it to avoid it from hitting the steps. He almost got another rose for tonight then he realized he already got her one during their first date. And he didn't want to be predictable.

He smiled at the thought of Emma in that pink dress. How beautiful she looked that night. But then she had always looked beautiful to him. He wondered what she would wear tonight. Actually he didn't really care. He knew she would look good in everything.

_Knock! Knock!_

He hid the basket behind his back, remembering their first. He waited patiently as he heard voices from the other side. He heard a shuffle by the door. When the door opened, he looked up, meeting a pair of sea green eyes. She wore that white shirt, a turtleneck she once told him, pants they call jeans and those boots. His eyes trailed up to look at her beautiful face.

"You look lovely, Swan." he smiled.

She looked up at him gingerly under those long lashes. He certainly didn't miss the blush tinging her cheeks. He smirked. He knew he had that effect on her. As much as she had an effect on him, especially with that adorable confused look on her face.

"I wear this everyday." she replied.

"Well, Swan, that means you look lovely everyday."

He grinned as the blush deepened and she looked away looking anywhere but at him, her face red and flustered. He watched as she tried hard not to meet his eyes. His mind was pulling her in , asking her to look at him with those eyes. Until she finally gave in and lifted her gaze to his ocean blue eyes. His breath got caught. He found himself floating in those green eyes. Suddenly, he wanted to just pull her in and take her in his arms and take in her scent and just kiss her senseless. It would have been alright if it wasn't for the presence of her parents in the room, especially the Prince who was now standing behind Emma.

"Evening, mate."

"Good evening, Hook." David greeted him, every word laced with fatherly protectiveness.

"Well, Emma and I were just talking and..." Eyes intently on David, he bowed a little, uncovering the thing behind his back as he did.

Emma's eyes widened and she placed all the pieces together. That was why he asked her to wear something comfortable. He was actualy setting up a picnic for the two of them. And what was he wearing? It wasn't his usual black pirate shirt, but a plain white button down shirt under that leather jacket of his.

"It's okay, Dad. Tell Mom I already went out. I'll be alright."

She pleadingly looked at David, asking him not to worry much about her. Well, she knew she couldn't blame him. His daughter was going on a date with a pirate. Who wasn't going to fret about that? She kissed David on the cheek and smiled when she saw his eyes softened as he handed her her red jacket and said goodbye.

When the door closed behind her, her stomach dipped because she realized that she was alone with him. Out of he corner of her eyes, she could see that he was looking at her as she put her jacket on. She smiled at him and he smiled back, gesturing for her to go first. Yes, she was relieved that finally David stopped giving her _the_ _talk_ but now that she was with him she was nervous as hell.

_Shit!_ She didn't expect it to be this cold outside. She shook her head and push her hands into her pockets.

"Picnic, huh?" She looked back at him.

"Yes. Why do you look so surprised?"

She walked beside him as they made their way towards she didn't know where. "Well, it's just that..."

"Hm?"

_I've never really had a picnic before._ "Nothing."

She knew he wanted to push her but he kept it well. He just nodded and pointed at the direction where the docks, she realized, was.

"The docks?"

"Aye." he said, his eyes twinkling at the mention of the docks.

As approached the docks, he lifted the basket and led her to his ship. She glanced at him from his side and couldn't help but notice the child-like delight in his eyes as they fell on his beloved ship. She knew how much it meant to him. It wasn't just a ship, after all. It was his home, both full of happy and sad moments.

"Over there, love." He pointed to the Jolly Roger.

She froze, her mouth agape as a gasp left her lips. You could pretty much say that it looked nothing like the Jolly Roger she had grown to know. Around the deck were lights coiled around the railings, giving the ship a radiant glow in the dark night. In the middle was a table covered with red cloth and topped electric candles and a vase of red roses. All she could think of was _'Wow_'.

"Do you like it?" he asked with curiosity as he searched her face for an answer.

"Killian...I..."

She looked at him, catching his ocean blue eyes filled with worry and something Emma knew as anxiety. She tried to form words but she couldn't. She just couldn't.

"Wow... Where did you get those candles?"

_Real smooth, Emma, real smooth, _she thought.

Instead of being disappointed, his eyes lit up with joy. He grinned at her wide as he gestured for her to climb aboard his ship with an outstretched hand. "Oh, Ruby, helped me with that. She lent me some from the diner. I also managed to borrow one of those folding tables at Granny's. The food too, of course, in case you were wondering."

"So basically we're having everything from Granny's except we're somewhere else?" She raised an eyebrow at him jokingly.

"I take it from your tone that you're disappointed?" He frowned, the disappointment and fear apparent in his eyes, his eyebrows furrowed in an adorable way making her want to kiss him senseless. This man was going to kill her.

She bit her lip as she grasped the lapels of his jacket pulling him in. "No, Killian." she said in a low voice pulling him closer. "I love it. It's perfect." She stood on her toes, loving the way his blue eyes darken before her, and slowly pressed a small kiss on his soft lips.

When he felt her pulling away almost immediately, he groaned and quickly wrapped his good arm around her waist and pulled her back in for a hot searing kiss. She yelped in surprise which quickly melted into a moan bringing her arms around his neck to pull him flush against her body. With every move of his mouth, with every sweep of his tongue, he set her body aflame, hot and curling at the pit of her stomach. He bit down on her lower lip lightly. A shot of arousal went down her spine as he soothed her swollen lip with the soft swipes of his hot tongue. Her hands dug into his soft dark hair as she mewled into his mouth.

* * *

**I cut it there just because. But the next chapter is up anyway. Go on, my friends. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Everything would have been so different if it wasn't for their sudden loss of balance causing them to pull away and try to regain their balance. Apparently, it was just a big wave caused by the sea winds that hit the ship. He immediately held her by the waist pressing her tight against him, his heart almost jumping out of his chest in fear. When he caught her green eyes looking up at him, he didn't miss the hint of disappointment in them. As they held onto each other, he watched as her eyes slowly lit up. A smile crept to her face, followed by a chuckle, and she breathed out a laugh, clutching the lapels of his jacket as she pressed her face against his shoulders. Laughter soon bubbled out of his chest, setting his hands on her back, not stopping until tears spilled out of their eyes.

"As much as I love this, Swan, I think I have something more stored for tonight than just this."

"And what might you have for me, Captain?" She smiled at him teasingly, pressing her body closer to his, tilting her head up to look at him making his mouth go dry.

Killian smirked, leaning into her ear, tracing his hands to twine their fingers. "Wouldn't you like to know?" His eyebrow, damn those eyebrows. He pulled her towards the table waiting in the middle of the Jolly Roger. She smiled when he pulled the chair for her, winking at her, his words to her once all over his face.

_I'm always a gentleman._

He took out the take-out containers from Granny's and set them on the table. He slowly plated them and the moment Emma saw the pasta, she frowned in confusion. "I've never seen this before."

"Well, that's because I made it. Sort of. Well, I got the pasta from Granny's, but I wanted to add my own twist to the dish. So I may have changed a few things."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You cook?"

She watched as he pouted. "I'm wounded, love. I'm a sailor, and I've been alone for many times. Of course, I'd know how to cook."

Somehow it made her smile, biting her lip as she stood towards him, kissing that adorable pout off his face. "I'll be the judge of that." she said before sitting back down waiting for him to take his seat across from her.

It was actually amazing. They started off with the salad that was light and very refreshing. Then came his infamous pasta which basically wasn't completely his, but when she tried it, she realized it was his alright. He managed to use the flavors of the sea and incorporate it into the boring dish (_Don't tell, Granny,_ she told him, earning a hearty laugh.) Dessert was a cheesecake from the bakery that she never knew was so good.

She never really thought that he could cook with all the bad boy presence. Well, she never even expected that she would be with _the_ Captain Hook, the epitome of bastardy pirate-ness in her favorite movie, Peter Pan. Hell, her whole life was a shock (especially her Disney childhood) Here she was on a pirate ship having dinner with Captain Hook in a town where all the fairy tale characters are living. Could her life get any crazier? Most probably not.

"You've been staring, love."

She blinked a few times. "Huh?"

"At my hook."

She quickly tried to evade his eyes, her face blushing in embarrassment that he caught her. "Well...I..."

"You're wondering how can I eat with one hand." he said, bringing his fork to the side of his plate.

"Yeah, how did you..." This was so embarrassing. She knew how he felt towards his hand. And it wasn't very pretty.

"Open book, love." He gave her a wink. "Well, I'm used to doing things with one hand."

"How do you use a knife then?" she asked curiously.

He laughed. "That is the question, isn't it? But what do you think?"

"That maybe you have a fork for your brace like your fake hand." She raised her eyebrows at him, feeling a bit silly for thinking about it in the first place.

"What if I told you that I do?" he asked, his tongue slipping out to lick his bottom lip.

Her eyes widened. "Do you?"

"Maybe." He winked at her. He freaking _winked_ at her. God, it did things to her. Things she wouldn't dare share with anyone else.

She must have been staring far too long with a stupid look on her face because he was smirking at her in amusement. She quickly straightened her face and continued enjoying the cheesecake he bought. When they finally finished both of their desserts, he stood up to clear the table. Emma offered, but Killian insisted it was bad form to let the lady do the cleaning on a date. Just on a date, she teased, causing Killian to stick his tongue out. Her face grew hot. Damn it!

Then he suddenly brought out a radio and set it on the table. She looked up at him in confusion as he slowly pressed the button, and a slow tuned played out. The sound of the piano gracing the intro before the violin started to complement the song. When she looked at him, her breath got caught because she never thought those blue eyes could turn any bluer. It felt like she was floating, swimming in the oceans of his eyes, bathing in the warm waters of his eyes. Curse his white shirt for making his eyes shine in brightness.

Suddenly, he held his hand out in a small bow. "May I have this dance?" he asked as he smiled softly at her.

Her eyes widened. "I don't know how to dance." she whispered.

He chuckled. "Remember what I told you, Swan? You just have to pick a partner who knows what he's doing." he said, stretching his hand out a little bit more.

She hesitated for a moment before gingerly reaching for his hand. The moment their hands touched, he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his chest. Licking his lips, he looked into her eyes as he set his hand on her waist while he lifted her hand to the side with his hook. Just then he suddenly froze, his face paled as he swallowed at the cold metal on his brace.

"Swan, I should..."

She gripped his hook, and shook her head. "No, Killian, it's okay. It's a part of you. And I'm a fan of every part of you." She smiled, her face growing hot at her own statement.

His eyes widened in surprise before planting a kiss on her lips with a big smile on his face. To which she smiled back in embarrassment. "Don't look at me like that, Swan." he laughed.

"Well, it's just that I feel under-dressed. You should have told me we were doing this. I would've worn something better." she said, looking down at her boring outfit before trailing her eyes on his white shirt perfectly tucked into his leather pants.

Now it was his turn to cup her cheek with his fingers and lifted her face to look at him. "Swan, it doesn't matter to me what you wear. As long as you're here."

She bit her lip because the tears were starting to form in her eyes, and she just realized how much she... She buried her face into the crook of his neck to press a kiss on the hollow of his throat. They started to sway side by side with his nose buried into her hair, with her face buried into his chest.

Minutes have passed. The song already changed into a new one, but they remained in the same position. Because for once it felt like they had all the time in the world. Because it just felt so right. After some time, she finally pushed away to look at his face. Her knees weakened when she saw those bright blue eyes gazing intensely into her green eyes with care, with joy, with all the love in the world. And all she could just do was smile to the fullest while her heart swelled in his love.

"Hey."she whispered.

He hummed out a soft chuckle before whispering back. "Hey."

"You know, this is a night of many firsts." she said softly, her eyes never leaving his.

"How so?"

"Well, it's my first dance here in this realm. First time I went on a date with this." she said, pointedly looking at her outfit. "And first time I went on a picnic..." she muttered under her breath which she hoped he didn't hear. But he did. Of course, he did. Would he laugh? Maybe he would laugh at her and mock her.

"Love," He lifted her head with a finger under her chin, and leaned forward until they're foreheads were touching. "It's an honour to be your first." he whispered. She could feel his breath on her lips. So close, so very close...

She closed her eyes for a minute, enjoying his presence and his touch, before opening her eyes. "Tonight was amazing. The food was nice, and yes, you're a good cook. I should sometimes ask you to cook for me."

He smiled softly at her statement. "I would love that."

"That cheesecake was heaven. The table, the candles, the whole Jolly Roger." It was really just her rambling things out loud in front of him.

"And this shirt. Where did you get this shirt? Don't tell me it's from Granny's." she asked as she ran a hand down his chest, smiling inwardly at the shivers she felt under her fingertips, and gave him a warning look to which he laughed

"Of course not, love."

"Good. And who taught you how to use the radio-"

"Emma." His voice a little loud and strong. She quieted down. When she looked up under her long lashes, he was breathless. Gods, she looked so beautiful his heart churned.

He leaned closer until their noses were touching too. "Shut up, will you, love? Shut up and dance with me."

Her eyebrow raised in question at his choice of words before breaking into a smile. A smile so radiant it felt like everything was fine in Storybrooke (which really isn't true)

She didn't speak. He didn't speak. They just held each other, and looked into each other's eyes, savoring their moment, living in each other's presence and love. As they danced into the night.

* * *

**I was initially thinking about Emma saying the line "Shut up and dance with me." But then my muse suddenly changed it to Killian and I'm like 'Not bad.' Obviously inspired by "Shut Up And Dance With Me" by Walk The Moon. What do you think guys?**


End file.
